Aftermath of Insanity
by TheGeekNextDoor
Summary: It's two weeks since Harvey and Batman Bruce fell off the building after Harvey threatened Gordon and his family. What most of Gotham doesn't know is that Bruce and Gordon have two secrets in the hospital under Bruces care. What will happen next?.......
1. 2 Weeks Since The Accident

Chapter 1

He woke up, he was in the hospital again, panic struck. Was it all a dream? Then he felt it, half of his face… gone. But still, did he really escape and kill Maroni? And threaten to kill Gordon's own son? He gave up, it hurt to think. He looked around, saw the machines keeping him alive.

A knock on the door, it opened.

It was Bruce, "You're awake…"

"Yeah… what happened?" Harvey said trying to sit up.

"You fell, off the building remember?"

"I tried to kill Gordon's son…."

"You were confused—"

"I'm a monster Bruce… if you'd seen me out there… I almost shot him, Gordon, and even Batman."

"I know…"

"What, did Gordon already tell you?"

"…Yeah… he explained everything…"

"He probably never wants to see me again," Harvey laughed.

"He's okay, he understands what you were going through… he's a good guy."

"He'll make a good commissioner too. Gotham deserves men like him, not like me."

"Harvey, you've been out for two weeks—"

"Two weeks! How far was that fall?" Harvey laughed.

"Two, three stories. Your lucky you lived."

"Yeah. It looks to me like the only reason I am living is because all these machines."

"That's exactly why you're still alive," Bruce laughed.

"Wait… what happened… what happened to Rachel?"

Rachel was still a sore subject with Bruce. It was just 3 weeks earlier that he had lost the one woman he truly loved. But Bruce wasn't the only one; Harvey also loved Rachel and had proposed to her. The last thing he heard Rachel say was that she wanted to marry him and that she loved him.

"Bruce… what happened to her?"

"She died Harvey. I'm sorry she—"

"So she's gone…. She was all I had left… you know what the last thing she told me was?"

Bruce shook his head.

"She said that she loved me, she said that she didn't want to live without me, and that she wanted to marry me. I just kept saying that she was gonna be okay, that they were coming for her. Then… then Batman came in. They came for me Bruce, me! It should've been me that died not her!... Have they caught him yet?"

"Who?"

"The Joker."

"He's at Arkham. But not for long, knowing him he'll either escape or get killed."

"Good point."

"You need your rest, I'll come back later," Bruce said standing up and heading for the door.

"Bruce?"

"Yes."

"Who brought me in?... after the fall."

Bruce didn't know what to say, he couldn't say he did, then Harvey would know that he was Batman. "Gordon did."

"Figures…. If you see him, can you tell him that… that I'm sorry."

"I will." Bruce nodded to Harvey and left the room.

Harvey sat back, the pain was excruciating.

_Wait,_ he thought, _after all the things I'd already been through. They saved me from that fall. Why couldn't they have saved Rachel?_ He thought to himself. _I'll get my revenge, if it's the last thing I do. Rather it's on the Joker or Gordon and Batman. I won't rest until there is justice._


	2. He's Awake, now what?

Chapter 2

The doorbell rang; Alfred went to the door and opened it.

"Commissioner Gordon, come in," Alfred said.

"Alfred, how have you been?" Gordon asked as he went in and Alfred closed the door.

"Good. And you?"

"Good, working hard but good."

"Mr. Wayne is in here," Alfred said showing Gordon to the main room of the condo, where Bruce sat in front of the windows.

Bruce stood up and turned to them. "Commissioner Gordon."

"Bruce."

"If you need me, you know where to find me," Alfred smiled and left the room.

"Any news on Dent?" Gordon said as they both stood looking out over Gotham.

"He woke up this mourning."

"Finally, I was starting to wonder if he ever would."

"He's different Gordon."

"Different than he already was after the explosions?"

"Yes. I still see the old Harvey in him, but there's also part of him missing."

"You mean Rachel. Bruce you of all people should know, it takes a long time to heal from losing someone like that."

"I know. That's why I'm helping him."

"Does he know?"

"Know what?"

"About your night job."

"No, not yet."

"Wait to tell him. You don't want to risk upsetting him."

"You mean upsetting him more."

"Yeah."

"Now ,the other thing can't wait."

"What other thing."

"You know what other thing Bruce."

"It's to soon for that."

"To soon? How is it to soon? What are you going to do when he ask you when he can go home or go outside in general? Huh?"

"I'll figure out something."

"My god, Bruce. Everyone thinks he's dead. We had his funeral last week. We 'buried' him." Gordon pointed outside, "To them, he's gone."

"What am I supposed to do? How do you tell someone that in order to save them, you had to tell the world he died? That they can't go anywhere. That until we figure out what to do next, they have to stay in hiding?"

"You'll figure out something," Gordon began walking away.

"When do we tell him everything?"

Gordon stopped and turned around, "Didn't we just talk about that?"

"No. Everything, Gordon, all of it."

"In time, we'll know when," Gordon left the condo.

Bruce stood by the windows looking out over Gotham.

Alfred came in.

"It's not so easy is it," Alfred said.

"No," Bruce laughed, "It's not."

"Maybe you should take the day off."

"Bruce Wayne never takes a day off."

"Really? Then what do you call escaping to the Caribbean and Paris?"

Bruce laughed, "It was a joke. What I mean to say was that—"

"That Batman never takes a day off."

"…Yes… exactly."

"Well just because he doesn't take them doesn't mean he doesn't need them… Rest up, you may not admit it but tomorrow is going to be hard for you. And your going. Rather you like it or not."

"I know, Alfred. I know."

"Do you know what you're going to say?"

"I think I'll figure out something."

"Well figure it out fast. This is one thing that is hard for both Batman and Bruce Wayne."

"I loved her Alfred. She said she love me too—"

"I know."

"But Harvey said that before I showed up to the warehouse. She said that she loved him and wanted to be with him and marry him... Him, not me."

"Mr. Wayne, you don't understand. They knew one of them wasn't going to make it. They both thought that Rachel was going to be saved. She wanted Harvey to die knowing the truth."

"But she said she loved me."

"She loved both of you, okay. And near the end all three," Alfred left the room.

Bruce sat down, he thought back to the night he went to save Rachel but found Harvey instead. He thought to himself, _I'll get revenge. I'll make sure the Joker pays for what he's done to Harvey and Rachel. He'll regret ever setting foot in Gotham…._


End file.
